Robotic: The Fatherless Cyborg
This doesn't exist in Minercaft; it's just fiction. Book 1 Author: WheatleyCoreAperture (This DOES NOT take in the A Minecraft Legacy world.) Prologue Have you heard the story of three adventurers, their pet dragon, and their master. This is the story a legend of these things. This is The Legend of Wheatley, now prepare your self... for the adventure... Chapter 1: The Mage, The Warrior, and The Archer Wheatley was training with his 2 other friends, Steven and Rose, in training hall. Wheatley was using his Elemental Staff to fight the his training dummy, and Steven was using his Iron Sword to fight his training dummy. Rose was using her Iron Reinforced Bow to fight her training dummy. Then, Master, who was their master came into the training hall. "Hello, Master!" The 3 said. "I have a mission for you." Master said, calmly. "Yes! Our first mission! What is it? Do we get to fight any monsters?" Steven said, excitedly. "Yes, the village has told me that the nearby dungeon was spawning some zombies." Master said. "That's weird, I thought it was safe there." Wheatley said, confused. "Well, it's not safe now." Steven said. "Should we get going now?" Rose asked. "Yes, you should go now." Master replied. The 3 walked put of the Dojo, and they walked down the village main street. They saw a mysterious man, with glowing white eyes, but they ignored it. They kept walking, and they soon reached the village gate. There were 2 guards, protecting the gate. "Halt!" The first guard yelled at the 3. "We are Master's students." Wheatley told the guards. "Let them through!" The first guard yelled at the second guard. They walked through the gate, then walked down the dungeon path. When they made it, they saw stairs leading down, deep into the ground. The walked down, and they saw a monster spawner. Soon, 3 zombies spawn right in front of the 3. "Ahhh!" Rose yelled, scared. "Woah!" Wheatley said, startled. "Get ready guys!" Steven said. The 3 got there weapons ready, and fought the zombies. Wheatley destroyed his zombie by shooting it with Elemental Balls. Steven destroyed his zombie with a mighty blow by the sword. Rose destroyed her zombie with her arrows, shooting the zombie 'till it died. "That was... Awesome!" Steven said, happily. "Geez, that was scary." Rose said, still shivering from the fight. "Can we destroy the spawner now?" Wheatley asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Steven took out his Iron Pick, getting ready to destroy the spawner. He hit the spawner, leaving with cracks, then destroyed it with a few other hits. "Well, that's our first mission a success!" Wheatley said, proudly, as they all walked back to the Dojo. "I wonder what our next mission will be." Steven said, wondering. "I hope it won't be scary!" Rose said, as the others laughed. "Well, let's just say it will be an adventure we will never forget." Wheatley said. Chapter 2: The New Adventure 3 months after the first mission, the 3 had 10 more minor missions. But, Master said that they should do a major mission, which was a very, very, hard and tiring mission. "Wait, wait, wait. You want us to do a major mission, Master?" Wheatley asked, surprised. "Yes." Master said, calmly. "Yes! Finally! We have a major mission!" Steven yelled, happily. "So what do we have to do?" Rose asked. "You must search for the Ender Dragon and kill it." Master said. "Wait, the ENDER DRAGON!?" Wheatley yelled, surprised. "ARE YOU CRAZY! THAT DRAGON IS VERY STRONG!" "Dude, we can do it." Steven said, still happy. "He is right, you 3 can do it." Master said. The 3 walked out of the Dojo, walking on the village's main road, as before. But this time, when a villager passed them, the villager would thank them. After a while, they made it to the village gate. The guards opened the door, without asking them what they were doing. "Huh, I guess we are getting more respect!" Wheatley said, happily. "Sure we are, we saved the village for like... 10 times already!" Steven said. "Actually it was 11 times." Rose said, correcting Steven. "Who cares, let's just get to the stronghold already." Steven said, annoyed. The 3 walked down the stronghold path. It was a long walk. They had to camp for about 2 times. Sometimes, they had to keep moving because they were bandits or a band of mobs close by. Finally, after 5 days of walking, camping, and running, they made it to the stronghold. There was a long stairway going deeper than anyother stairway they seen. "That looks deep, we should camp for the night." Wheatley said. "I agree with him, how about you, Steven?" Rose asked, while helping Wheatley set up the campsite. "Sure, we need all the energy we need to defeat this so-called Ender Dragon." Steven said, getting up to help. That night, the 3 slept in their tents, leaving their stuff in some chests outside. While they were sleeping, some bandits came across their campsite, and started stealing the 3's stuff. They took Wheatley's Staff, Steven's Sword, and Rose's Bow and Arrows. When they awoke, they got ready to fight the Ender Dragon. "Hey, where is our weapons?" Wheatley asked, confused. "Uh oh... Look at this!" Rose said, as she pointed to a black cloth. "It says bandit all over it!" Steven said, angrily. "Let's go find those bandits!" Wheatley said, starting to search. The 3 started looking for the bandits, watching out for any mobs. Wheatley spotted a bandit camp, And there were no bandits in it. The looked through the camp, searching for their weapons. "Hey! I found them!" Rose yelled, as she looked in side a chest. "Lemme see!" Steven said, as he ran toward Rose. "Yup, there here!" Stevn said, as he took out the weapons. The team took their weapons, and the bandits wo lived in the camp came back. "Hey! You give back ''our ''stuff!" The first bandit said. "What are you talking about? This is our stuff and you stole it!" Steven yelled, as he got ready to fight. "So you want them back? Then you can have them, if pigs could fly!" The second bandit said, as he got ready to fight, too. The bandits with their daggers fought our adventurers, as they fought against the bandits, too. Wheatley hit the first bandit with an Elemental Ball, as Rose hit the second bandit with her arrows. Steven hit the third bandit with his iron sword. Soon, the bandits were dead and the team went back to the stairs of the stronghold. "Phew, that was a tiring fight." Wheatley said, as he wiped the sweat off his fore head. "C'mon, let's go down the stairs now." Steven said, as he walked down the stairs. They walked down the stairs, watching out for anything weird. They soon reached the End Portal, and they mined the silverfish spawners. They placed the last Eye of Ender, and the portal was revealed. They walked inside the portal, not knowing what will happen next... Chapter 3: The Battle of the End "Woah, that felt weird..." Wheatley said, as he wobbled around a bit. "LOOK! THE ENDER DRAGON!" Steven yelled, as he pointed at the Ender Dragon. "Ahhh! Hide me Wheatley!" Rose yelled, as she got behind the dizzy mage. "Ok, here's the plan, Steven, take down those crystals, me and Rose will take the Ender Dragon." Wheatley said. "Ok!" Rose and Steven said. And so, Steven went to destroy the crystals, while Wheatley and Rose shot the Ender Dragon with arrows and Elemental Balls. Steven was destroying the crystals that healed the Ender Dragon quickly, but when he hit the last one, the explosion from the crystal made him fall off the obsidian pillar. "Look! the crystals are gone!" Wheatley said, as he pointed to the obsidian pillars. "But where is Steven?" Rose asked, as she looked around for Steven. "Look!" Wheatley yelled, as he pointed to Steven, lying on the End Stone. "Oh no..." Rose said, sadly. "He's dead." Wheatley said, sadly. "Why..." Rose said. "C'mon, let's bury him then let's go back to fighting the Ender Dragon." Wheatley said, still sad. As Wheatley buried Steven, he saw a familiar-looking man. "Hmm... Who's that?" Wheatley asked, as he buried Steven's body. "Who's what?" Rose asked. "Nevermind." Wheatley said, as the man disapeared. After they buried Steven, they got back to fighting the Ender Dragon. They battle was long, and tiring. In the middle of the battle, the man Wheatley saw was hiding behind one of the obsidian pillars. Now, Wheatley remembered who was he, it was Ned, one of his friends when he was a kid. "Ned?" Wheatley said, as he saw the man. "Ned? Who's that?" Rose asked. "Look over there." Wheatley said, as he pointed to the man. Wheatley ran toward the man, and he now was sure of it that the man was Ned. "Ned? What are you doing here?" Wheatley asked. "Hello, old friend." Ned said, in a weird voice. "Dude, what happened to you?" Wheatley asked. "Nothing, I am good and normal as allways, old pal." Ned said, as he turned around, revealing he was Ned. "Dude! Long time no see!" Wheatley said as he patted Ned in the back. "So... How's it going?" Ned asked. "Good, I'm doing pretty good at the Dojo." Wheatley said. "Wait, wait, wait, Wheatley, who is this?" Rose asked, confused. "Oh, Ned, this my training partner Rose, and Rose, this is my friend Ned." Wheatley said. "Nice to meet you." Ned said, nicely. "Ummm... Nice to meet you too..." Rose said, still confused. "Here, have this iron sword, we need your help to destroy the Ender Dragon." Wheatley said, as he gave an iron sword to Ned. "Ok." Ned said. Then, the battle raged on, as the 3 fought the Ender Dragon, shooting it with Elemental Balls and arrows, as Ned hit it with his iron sword. The Ender Dragon hit Wheatley, and a peice of his skin was torn off, revealing metal inside, Wheatkey fell down. "Wheatley!" Rose yelled, as she ran toward Wheatley. "Go to him, I'll protect you." Ned said. "Wheatley, wake up!" Rose said, shaking Wheatley. "Huh? What happened?" Wheatley said, confused standing up. "Oh god." Rose said, scared, as she looked at Wheatley. "What's wrong Rose?" Wheatley asked, confused. "Y-Your a robot!" Rose said, as she pointed at Wheatley's metal face. "What happened?" Ned asked, as he walked toward Wheatley. "By the name of Notch! Your a robot!" "Yes, I am. I didn't revealed it to you, but yes, I'm a robot." Wheatley said. "I was made by a man named The Doctor, then he died, and I came to the Dojo to train." "Ooooh, so that's why you don't have sense of humor." Ned said. "Hey, I have a sense of humor!" Wheatley said, angrily. "I'm kidding." Ned said, laughing. "Shouldn't we get back to destroying the Ender Dragon?" Rose asked. "Yeah she's right, Wheatley." Ned said, getting ready to fight again. So, the team got back to fighting the Ender Dragon. The battle was fierce, and the team got injured pretty bad. But, they still destroyed the Ender Dragon, and the portal back to the Overworld opened. And the 3 got walked back to the Dojo. "Well, I guess you'll become our new member." Wheatley told Ned. "Yeah, I guess so." Ned said. "Well, I'm still sad about Steven." Rose said, sadly. "It's ok." Wheatley told Rose. Then, they walked back to the Dojo, and they told Master everything. Master accepted Ned, and everything was good. Well, that's what they thought. Chapter 4: The Unbreakable Love Wheatley, Rose, and Ned were training, while the Master watched. Master wanted to see which one was the legendary Master of Minecraft. The MoM was the one who save Minecraftia from a unknown evil, is special in a way, and has completed the Test of Life. The any of the 3 haven't completed all 3 goals to become the MoM, but Wheatley was the only one who completed one, being special in a way. "Well, who will be the MoM?" Wheatley asked Master. "Well, I believe you will become the MoM." Master said, calmly. "Why is he being chosen? I am special too..." Ned said. "He's so handsome..." Rose muttered, looking at Wheatley in a strange way. "Hello?" Ned said, waving his hand in front of Rose. "Huh? Oh, sorry." Rose said, snapping out of it. Category:Fanfictions